simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Bagged Me a Homer
Bagged Me a Homer é uma música cantada pela Lurleen Lumpkin no episódio Coronel Homer. A canção foi composta pela Beverly D'Angelo. Letra original Studio Chief: Uh, this studio has a lot of history. Buddy Holly stood here in 1958 and said, "There is no way in Hell that I'm gonna record in this dump." Homer: I'm sure Lurleen will love it. Marge: (gasps) Homer, how much did you just give that man?! Homer: Calm down, Marge, it's just our life savings. I'm not going to go into hock for this. Lurleen: ' Hey, Colonel Homer! (''kisses him, to Marge) And you must be— '''Marge: Mrs. Homer Simpson! Lurleen: Charmed. (Marge murmurs) Marge: (to Homer) Thought you said she was overweight. Homer: Marge, it takes two to lie: one to lie and one to listen. Marge: What does that mean? Homer: I don't have time to answer these questions! Uh, time is money! (claps twice) Come on, people! Lurleen: Well, come on, boys, let's break some hearts! "Oh, the bases were empty, On the diamond of my heart, When the coach called me up to the plate. I've been swingin' and missin', And lovin' and kissin', My average was point double eight. So I spit on my hands, Knockin' dirt from my spikes, And pointed right toward centerfield, This time, I'm hittin' a home run, This time, love is for real. I'll slide, I'll steal, I'll sacrifice A lovin' fly for you, I've been slumpin' off season, But now, I found a reason, I've struck on a love that is true. I used to play the field, I used to be a roamer. But season's turnin' round for me now. I finally bagged me a homer! That's right. I finally bagged me a homer!"'' Sound booth guy: Uh, Lurleen, we're gonna hafta cut you off. We're gettin' some kinda grindin' noise on the track. (Tommy Morgan blows a harp solo) Homer: Guess what, Lurleen! I gotcha a gig on TV! Lurleen: Oh! Homer! You're as smart as you are handsome! Homer: Hey! Oh, you meant that as a compliment. Tradução Chefe do Estúdio: "Ah, esse estúdio tem história. Em 1958 Buddy Holly chegou aqui e disse: 'O diabo que eu vou gravar nesse lixo'" Homer: "tenho certeza que a Lurleen vai adorar" Marge: (murmurando): "Homer, quanto que você deu a esse homem?!" Homer: "Calma, Marge, são só nossas economias. Eu não vou ser preso por isso" Lurleen: "Ei, Coronel Homer (beijando-o. Para Marge) e você deve ser..." Marge: "Sra. Homer Simpson!" Lurleen: "Encantada" (Marge murmura) Marge: (Para Homer) "Achei que você tinha dito que ela era gorda" Homer: "Marge, precisa de duas pessoas para mentir: uma para mentir e outra para escutar" Marge: "O que isso quer dizer?" Homer: "Não tenho tempo pra respoder essas questões. Vamos, pessoal." Lurleen: "Vamos lá, pessoal. Vamos partir alguns corações" Oh, as bases estão vazias. No diamante do meu coração, quando o treinador me chamou eu fui dançando e sentindo saudades. Amando e beijando. Minha pontuação foi um duplo oito, então, eu cuspi em minhas mãos para tirar as sujeiras dos meus dedos e acertei bem em cheio. Nesse momento, eu fiz um Home Run. Nesse momento, o amor é real. Irei deslizar, irei roubar, irei me sacrificar Pelo seu amor Eu vinha perdendo tempo Mas agora encontrei uma razão Eu estou presa a um amor. Isso é verdade. Eu costumava jogar no campo, eu costumava ser um Roamer, mas a temporada mudou de direção agora. Pois eu finalmente peguei o meu Homer. Isso mesmo, eu finalmente peguei meu Homer"' Técnico de Som: "Nós vamos ter que parar agora Lurleen. temos um som esquisito de fundo." (Tommy Morgan toca uma Harpa)" Homer: "Adivinha só, Lurleen. Eu consegui pra você uma apresentação na TV" Lurleen: "Oh, Homer. Você é tão esperto como é bonito" Homer: "Hey! Ah, tá. Você disse isso como um elogio." Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Artigos do Mutirão da Tradução